


【BruceDick/綠紅】我們結婚了

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Green Lantern (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry & Jordan married, How about Dick & Bruce?, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	【BruceDick/綠紅】我們結婚了

哥譚依舊混亂，但今天Batman和Nightwing覺得外力干擾太嚴重了，他們看著第三批被解決綁好在那的搶劫犯。他們都說看到一個紅色的身影，卻沒看清楚是誰就倒下了。好啦，他們知道到底是怎麼回事了，Flash來了哥譚，還在干預他們的晚上英雄事務。就在他們找到今晚第四批倒楣鬼時，這個紅色身影終於出現在他們二人的眼前，還順便把那第四批倒楣鬼解決掉。看著Batman收緊的嘴巴線條，Nightwing知道他在不滿有他們以外的人干預哥譚的事，就算是正義聯盟也不行。Batman的完美主義令他們在哥譚不管面對任何問題也不會向正義聯盟要求援手，最多也就善後而已。Flash完全習慣了似的，但他來的重點明顯不是為了干預Batman和Nightwing夜巡或哥譚事務那麼簡單。

“我找你們好久了!Batman!Nightwing!”  
“你有什麼事，Flash?”  
“好問題!Nightwing，我來是要交給你們這個，還有Robin的份。另外兩個我會再交給他們，記得準時來阿!”

紅色的身影揚長而去，只剩下哥譚的2個黑色身影，還有Nightwing收下的2封信，嚴格來說是邀請卡。他們夜巡結束後回到蝙蝠洞，他們的終於有機會打開這2封信，打開那刻才明白到底為什麼Flash叫他們準時來，這是婚禮請柬。

“天阿……他們終於走到這一步了。”

Dick邊脫下自己的制服同時邊看著，原本在他背後換衣服的Bruce此時靠上前，把Dick圈在懷中同時看著那張請柬。Dick難得在Wayne莊園過夜，而他們也珍惜這一刻。Bruce輕輕的拿過請柬放下，連Dick的邀請卡也放下，把他擁在懷內睡去。

沒有教堂，沒有神父，更沒有什麼中西式的儀式，說白點這不是婚禮，是派對。讓Barry和Hal身邊的人知道他們正式結婚了的宣言，沒有任何蒙面英雄，每一個都以真名出席。他們來到了海濱城，Bruce看著他身邊的人，Dick﹑Jason﹑Tim和Damian，他們都穿著正裝出席，因為這裡是他們的朋友結婚派對，他們予以尊重。正義聯盟的部份早已互曉身份的成員都在，他們拿著酒杯談笑風生，等待他們的主角出場。Clark意外地帶著Billy出席，不知何時起他們的關係變得親近，如父子也如兄弟。當然也有Conner和Jonathan，他們看到Tim和Damian後便各自融入這個會場當中，Jason等了一下，最後終於等到Kori和Roy的到來，法外者又齊集了。就剩下Bruce和Dick二人，又或者說是他們留空間給這二人。大家都在等待某個時機，只是身為主角的二人沒任何表示。他們還是持續著那種親密，但又沒有像今天兩個主角那樣明顯張揚的行為。

雖說主角是Barry和Hal二人，但在二人還沒出現前，Bruce的目光始終也只停留在Dick身上，毫無掩飾的意思。他故意為每一個兒子訂製了一套合適他們的服裝，作為對婚禮的尊重。得體卻不失豪邁氣息，動作不會受到阻礙為主，那是Jason的。典型紳士三件式，突顯出本人知性的魅力，那是Tim的。給予成熟韻味之餘也不會令人更忌諱三分，這是Damian的。那Dick呢?Bruce自豪地看著他的戀人，貼身的剪裁突顯性感，舒適的布料不礙他的空中完美的姿態，和自己身上那套款式些許不同卻看出是一對情侶裝，高調又不明言，Bruce的佔有慾作風。雖然婚禮主角一向是結婚的二人，但當中結成的情侶多不勝數，Bruce這下是宣示主權，在場人士不言而喻。

“好啦，你已經看著我15分鐘了，你不想到處走走嗎?”  
“你今天……非常吸引。”

Bruce Wayne突如其來的坦白，令Dick差點拿不穩手上的小蛋糕。Dick被帶著到暗處，明明平時他才是主動那個，但今天Bruce卻意外地興奮，這是婚禮的效應嗎?正在想些有的沒的同時，Dick感覺到有人在蹭他的頸窩，癢癢的，但Dick所愛的古龍水味，一切都讓人著迷。

“你不專心。”  
“Bruce……不行啦。”

他們親吻，Dick主動的摸上Bruce的腰，Bruce也抬起了懷中人的腿。攻勢一發不可收拾似的，Dick努力回應著Bruce的舌頭，但慢慢便處於被動和下風，直到Dick下巴快麻了才發出輕哼聲抗議。Bruce順應他的要求放開了，但還是輕蹭著Dick的頸窩，想要在看不見的地方留下痕跡。今天的他真是奇怪，與其說被影響，倒不如像在小孩子抗議，或許是今天的婚禮令他產生了什麼反抗的情感。

“靠!你們在別人的婚禮幹什麼!”Jason已經後悔來找他們了。  
“Jason，不准說髒話。”

Bruce的樣子就像他什麼也沒作，只是在休息一樣自然不過的事，反過來指責Jason語言上的不當，氣到對方一下子說不出什麼。Dick只能一直偷笑，看著他們難得的互動，他完全不想插手或插嘴，他不想成為中間人。然而Bruce當然沒有再作下去，他也知道事情差點失控，默默在心中檢討自己的錯失。打發掉Jason，把二人好好整理一下，他們知道主角應該出場了。

Barry和Hal都穿著白西裝出場，他們的出現立馬成為整個派對的焦點。Hal帶著Barry上台，大家都在等待著他們的發言。Hal和Barry的笑容帶著滿滿的幸福，每一個在場的人都明白他們背後到底經歷了多少，也明白他們多年來的同居生活，現在能正式帶上一個完美的關係。他們就算結婚了關係和互動也不會有任何改變，但他們還是選擇走到這一步，他們還是選擇踏入了這一階段。

“感謝大家來到這個派對，見證這一刻。”

這個派對邀請了他們二人最信任的人，家人﹑朋友﹑戰友，甚至“敵友”，為的只是Barry二人想要讓他們所認識的人明白對方是自己的了，這是見證，也是宣言。Barry原本就沒有想多少，他們的派對只是想和大家聚一起開心的玩樂，但Hal卻拿過咪來。

“小熊，我欠你一句，而我想在這裡說。”  
“Hal……?"

Barry Allen，感謝你選擇我成為你的丈夫。感謝你接受了這樣的我，我長年都不在你身邊，而你也忙於工作，但你對於我們間的約定從沒失約。你替我說了很多我沒能說出來的話，也作了很多我沒能為你作的事。我喜歡與你生活的每一天，光是吃著你作的早餐，與你一起看個電視，最後和你一起相擁入睡，那一天就已經足夠幸福。說真他從沒想過自己能走到這一步，也沒想過能與Barry如此好的人走到這一步，但今天他們真的走到了。然而，最後他還是選擇再問一遍……

“Barry Allen，你真的願意成為Hal Jordan的丈夫嗎?”  
“……Hal你這個笨蛋，如果我現在說不願意，這個派對是不是成為你的單身派對?”  
“所以小熊你不會想讓我成為笑柄吧?”  
“天才，你早就知道我的答案的了吧，我願意。”

Hal笑著抱起Barry吻下去，同場人士的歡呼和掌聲隨即喚起，每個人束心為著他們的結合而感到高興。派對普通的過去，就如Barry Allen和Hal Jordan是正常人一樣。然而每一個收到邀請函的英雄們都知道，這才是開始而已。像普通人一樣離開派對的會場，Bruce等人換了個位置，換上了自己各自的制服，他們接下來要參與的是Flash和Green Lantern的結婚派對。特意為他們其他超英朋友而設的晚上派對。同時可以出席兩場派對的人邀請函上都會有不同的特殊解讀方式，像Batfamily他們的卡是以特殊密碼解讀法書寫，但他們一眼就看明白了。這是Flash和Green Lantern為他們而設的，每一張也是獨特的。

相比白天的派對，晚上的聚會更為輕鬆，主角二人完全是開放Q&A式與英雄朋友們聊天，同時他們也收到來自各方的結婚禮物。Flash他們原本就是話多的人，而且幾乎沒什麼東西隱瞞，其他人早就明白了他們骨子內就是兩個不會害羞，只是閃瞎大家的目的。

“說真的，到底是誰向誰先求婚的!”Nightwing先問起。  
“是Flash。”Green Lantern一臉不願意的承認，“還要是我們打炮……沒事，我什麼也沒說。”

他看了一眼Robin﹑Shazam和一眾年輕人們，還是算了，免得他們的監護人事後算帳。然而，看著Robin一臉嗤之以鼻的表情，他就知道自己死定了。

“總之是我沒想過的情況下求婚，沒有鮮花、香檳、蛋糕、戒指、白西裝，更沒有什麼只為他而放的綠燈式告白或煙火，甚至不是我主動，就是某一天Flash就求婚了。”  
“他當時嚇呆了，害我那一刻就想收回那句求婚。”  
“說真的，誰會想到你會在那時候說這種話!”  
“好啦好啦，我們停止這個話題吧。為什麼要再弄一個晚上的派對?”  
“好問題，Superman!因為我們來證明，不只真實身份的我們結婚了，就是Flash和Green Lantern也結婚了。我們希望就算不知道真實身份的人也好，我們是同伴，我們可以分享。”

為他們的坦白乾杯，每個人也手拿著酒杯或果汁，為這對新人獻上祝福的一杯。然而下一刻，海濱城的警笛聲響起，又到他們出動的時間。一堆英雄不捨讓主角二人就此離場，自告奮勇的前往現場。他們會離去確保二人的城市安全無恙，只剩下一批最親近的人在。

Nightwing走向Flash，他看著這個也算半個老師的朋友，他想親口說出自己的祝福。

“你知道嗎，我一直在等。”Flash看著這個已長大的成鳥。  
“等待什麼?”  
“你和Batman的。”

Nightwing那一刻想都沒想便回應，怎麼可能，他可是Batman。他沒留意到背後二人，Green Lantern和Batman，他們二人的表情。或許這是Flash的計劃，所以才會導致他忽略了背後二人。派對慢慢接近尾聲，他們聊了一整晚，幾乎把主角二人的認識以致現在的生活一律搜尋出來才滿意。英雄們有輪班，今晚或許是海濱城和中心城罪犯最惡夢的一夜。日出來到，每個人都會回歸自己的生活，只留下一個又一個的祝福和戲謔。

“Nightwing!記著為什麼我們會選擇辦2場婚禮。”

他們既是Barry Allen和Hal Jordan，同時也是Flash和Green Lantern。然而無論哪一面，他們的本質從沒改變。是Barry Allen選擇了Hal Jordan，也是Green Lantern選擇了Flash，他們的感情，並不會因為這場婚禮而變化，也不會因身份而變，一切都如原狀。

生活如舊，Batman偶然會和Nightwing吵架，他們會意見不合，前者會一意孤行，但最終他們還是會和好。Dick會抱抱Bruce，吃著以往不喜歡的青瓜三明治。這樣不代表他們間的架會有吵完的一天，也不代表Bruce所作的Dick妥協了，只是他們都知道再這樣下去他們的關係又會回到過往，而這正是他們所厭倦的。

“Dick，今晚，就你和我。”

那一刻，他完全沒有多想，就答應下來了。哥譚還是布魯德海文，最後Dick還是選擇了哥譚，Bruce的城市。Bruce從沒說過要穿什麼去，也沒說過要去哪，而且Bruce Wayne的想法向來獨到，Dick不想猜透。直到晚上時他收到一個對面房燈的密碼訊號，Roma Street 102號房子，如果是其他人可能會錯失，但他是Nightwing，從不錯過任何人向他傳遞的信息，何況那是Batman。

看來不是約會，Dick穿上Nightwing制服，往Roma Street去。他潛入了房子，是出租中的房子，家具都有白布蓋著，有著些許的灰塵。只有一道和這並不吻合，就是不和諧的地方，Dick看著一個箱子，上面的沒有灰塵之餘，箱子下也有灰塵，證明這盒子是最近才放下的。拿起來有點重量，但Batman想要的就是這個吧?是線人給的東西嗎?他開始往Batman剛剛中途通知他的地點了，哥譚燈塔之上。那裡他曾經去過，因為近海所以燈光相對少，而且沒什麼地方的CCTV能拍到，是一個很好的交接地點，適合在黑暗中行走的蝙蝠和鳥兒。

由這裡走到燈塔需要15分鐘時間，Nightwing輕易的到達燈塔，好像沒有守衛。這樣不正常，在Nightwing他們的腦海中早就記熟了所有地點守衛的當值、換更和休息時間，現在應該要有守衛在巡視一下才對，但一個人也沒。Nightwing直接潛入到燈塔的機管處，當然避開CCTV是必須的，就算有拍到他也有方法刪掉。當中總覺得有哪裡不合理，或者說成不自然的地方比較好。如果這裡被襲了，那他來到幾乎是燈塔最重要的地點路上什麼也沒有，這樣不太合理。他開始調著CCTV的影像，一切正常，直到他調到觀景位。被耍了，Nightwing立刻轉身過去，留下在CCTV中的Bruce Wayne身影。

“所以你在作什麼，捉弄我嗎?”  
“Dick，你東西帶來了嗎?”

Dick在面具下給了Bruce一記白眼，反正對方一定知道，他輕敲紙箱好讓對方知道。Bruce身穿白色西裝，以他性格來說可是非常少見。Bruce主動點燃身後的蠟燭，他用巧妙的角度來掩藏了那桌燭光晚餐，直到火光把桌子顯露出來。桌上的料理Dick相信都出自他們的管家俠之手，鮮花點綴著桌面。Bruce為二人的酒杯添入香檳，Dick完全不想推斷那支香檳的價錢。每次Dick都會想到底這浪漫情懷是裝出來，還是Bruce Wayne骨子下真的如此浪漫主義。

“Dick，你要呆站在那多久?”  
“認真嗎?約會?燭光晚餐?穿成這樣的我?”  
“既然如此，你就打開那盒子看看。”

Dick打開手上的箱子，另一套白西裝。好吧，Bruce真的為他準備了，但這套衣服是自己帶來的……Bruce放在那讓他拿的，想到此Dick有點無言以對。帶著點報復心的在Bruce眼前脫下制服，穿上他為自己所預備的白西裝，他不知道自己穿起來怎樣，反正只有眼前人會看。Bruce拉起Dick的座位，讓他先坐下。白西裝，鮮花，香檳?他是不是應該猜一下甜品是蛋糕。他們好久沒就這樣二人獨處吃飯了。他當然享受和Damian他們吃飯的時間，有時還可以和Tim一起，Jason的機會非常少但也不是沒有。他享受和家人一起吃飯的時光，但和眼前人獨處的燭光晚餐，就連自己也不禁有點感動。

“我想想……今天不是我的生日，也不是你的生日……到底是怎麼回事?”

Bruce以沉默來回應他的疑問。他們邊吃著小羊扒，邊聊些有的沒的，多數也是Dick在說，Bruce在聽。他們的相處方式一向如此，Dick會把所有事說出來，Bruce更像個傾聽者，但後者會以嚇人的方式替你處理問題，不管你喜歡不喜歡。因為這樣他們間的摩擦不少，架還是吵過很多次。Bruce慢慢有所改變，他以他的方式放手，他沒再管自己了。所以這成了他們另一個話題，Bruce沒再一直都盯著他，一切都由他自己來作主，沒人再導引他。但也是好事，至少他不至於令晚餐的話題只圍繞在無聊的冷笑話和日常生活上，他們的夜間生活話題由6成升至8成，Dick會用輕鬆的方式帶過他的生活，Bruce會偶然給予認同和指責參半的回應。

最後Bruce真的拿了蛋糕出來，Alfred手作，卻比任何一家店更美味。這蛋糕令Dick想起以前小時候生日，Bruce沒錯失過他任何一次生日，托他的福，Dick每一次生日都如此快樂且身邊永遠有人在。有Bruce和Alfred之餘，甚至有他的同校朋友，有Wally，這樣的童年簡直完美。想及此，他又想起原點了。

“好啦，到底今天是什麼日子，你總該回答我了吧?”

下一刻，外面響起巨響，煙火的聲音。一個接一個的花火在黑夜中閃爍，不同顏色的火光在燈塔的上方夜空燦放，這樣的規模肯定會引來其他人的注目，然而他們只會想是因為什麼公司在放煙火，而非Bruce的任性。Dick的注視力都在煙火之上，待他轉過頭來時他發現Bruce已經半跪在地上，手上拿著一個小白盒，不會吧……?

“Dick……今天是我與你所相遇的日子。我明白這並不是一個好日子，因為這也是你父母逝去的日子，但因他們而令我遇上你。請你容許我在Wayne家史中，Bruce Wayne的伴侶空位上寫上你的名字。”

Bruce邊說著邊打開手上的小白盒，裡面放著藍色碎鑽作裝飾的男款戒指。Dick那一刻的腦袋空白，表面也一樣。他完全被嚇壞了，他現在面對的是什麼?Bruce剛剛說了什麼?這個思考的過程令他們之間靜默了好幾分鐘，但Bruce知道對方還在消化信息，可以令那個優秀的Nightwing的偵探大腦當機的也就只有這一刻而已，所以他繼續半跪在那。

“慢著!你瘋了嗎，Bruce?你剛剛那句完全是……”  
“難道我現在看下去不像在求婚嗎，Dick?”

這可不是開玩笑，Dick想了很久，臉容慢慢變得嚴肅。

“我不知道你受了什麼刺激，Bruce。但我不能答應。”  
“……我可以問一下為什麼嗎?”

Dick讓Bruce先起來，他不敢看Bruce的臉，他不敢看男人的雙目中透露任何一絲的失望。他不能答應，他不想改變任何現況的關係。他並不懼怕答應後的改變，也不是懼怕被寫入Wayne家的家史Bruce的伴侶是男人的事。他只是不能答應。他滿足於現況，他認為這樣已經很完美，但不包括他們結婚。這不行，這會把事情往奇怪的方向發展，而Dick覺得絕對是壞方向。他愛Bruce，非常愛，絕對不會有第二個更愛的人。然而，當他想到自己被冠上他的伴侶這個名號，他覺得這樣有不妥。

“對不起，Bruce……對不起……”

Bruce默默地安撫Dick，讓他停止那無止境的道歉。

“不用道歉，Dick。一切都不會有任何改變，我保證。”

或許只是我害怕了，看著你在Barry他們的婚禮上眼神帶著羨慕，你不曾想過我會給你身邊一個正式的位置，我害怕總有一天你會失望。你永遠都在付出，而我只是依靠著你這個特點一直任性放任自己。我知道不論作任何事，你也會在我身邊，但我沒有回應你任何一次。我希望不只我，就算是Wayne家的後人，Damian的子孫也好，他們也記得曾經有一個叫Richard Grayson的人成為這個家的光和救贖。他每一刻也在為這個家付出，不會令這個家失去Bruce Wayne這個人。他才是真正這個家的維持者，如果沒有他，Bruce Wayne早就不復存在。

“我不在意有沒有人記得我，Bruce。只要你和Alfred，Jason﹑Tim﹑Damian和Barbara記得我就好。”  
"但我在意，或許這也是我的不安所作成的。"

Dick給予Bruce一個擁抱，比任何一次漫長，任何一次溫暖。啊，能愛上他，他也愛上我真是人生中最好的事。他們知道對方總會明白的，他們各自內心的不安，他們為對方所想的心。空氣變得沉默，Bruce沒有主動開口，他才剛求婚失敗，他還可以說些什麼嗎?

“噗!”一聲輕笑打破了沉默。

Dick一直笑，笑了好一陣子，笑到Bruce不禁覺得對方是不是中了什麼奇怪的藥時，Dick才肯停下來。

“說真的，Bruce。你到底想了這個求婚台詞多久，簡直爛透了。還是說你是臨時起意的，沒關係告訴我，我保證最多再笑2分鐘。”  
“事實上，我想了很久。”  
“哦，天阿。哥譚最聰明的腦袋也只到這個程度嗎?”  
“因為我不想叫你嫁給我，Dick。我明白Grayson的姓氏對你有何等意義，我並不希望用Wayne姓來蓋過這個你與家人間的連繫。因此我想給予你一個正式的位置同時也不會奪去你名字和身分的方式，我希望的是Richard John Grayson留傳萬世，而不是Richard John Grayson Wayne。”

Dick直接鑽入Bruce的懷中，他已經聽不下去了。這樣的男人，一切都為他設想的男人，他一生最愛的男人，他快要淪陷了。再這樣下去，他會後悔自己拒絕了這個求婚的。所以他決定轉移話題。

“可惜了那枚戒指，很貴吧?”  
“不論如何它也是屬於你的，Dick。”

Bruce捉緊Dick的左手，強行往他的無名指上套上戒指。Dick看到了，戒指內則有著Batman的印記和Bruce Wayne的名字，天阿。

“我記得我拒絕了你的求婚。”  
“這樣能趕走不少臭蟲，相信我。”  
“太冒險了。”  
“那就死也別取下來，也別讓它落入別人的手中，這是蝙蝠的束縛。”

天阿，這人的佔有慾，令Dick一瞬間臉紅，血液直衝腦袋，他真的後悔了。此時，Damian突然衝進觀景台，走向Dick他們那，身後跟著Jason和Tim。他們找了二人很久，今天理應是大家一起過的日子，因為這天是Grayson夫婦的忌日。Damian明白這是對Dick很重要的日子，他們任何一個都明白，因此他們一直在等，在墓碑前等，卻一直都等不到那二人。最後Damian受不了便直接來找人，他看到煙火，身為Robin的他和前任Robin們的哥哥絕對不會覺得那只是巧合。Damian的吵鬧把Dick的後悔全都吵走了，為著自己的不理智而感到懊悔，該死的感動和Bruce Wayne。

Tim靠在他身後，他們背靠背的坐著。他被派和Dick談心的任務。

“所以……他向你求婚了?”  
“告訴我這是你自己的推斷結果，Timmy。”他已經不想面對另外2個弟弟的臉了。  
“他們早就知道了。你拒絕了?”  
“……我拒絕了。”  
“我能問為什麼嗎?”  
“實際是什麼我也不清楚，或許是我們並不適合這樣確切的關係。”

Tim沒再問下去，他只握著Dick的手，他摸到那枚戒指，至少他收下了。接收到來自兄弟的肯定和安慰，Dick才沒有更害怕自己作錯決定。

”真的沒有動心嗎?”  
“……剛剛你們再晚一秒我就會反悔的了。”  
“這句話不能讓Bruce知道。”他會殺了我們，用眼神。

之後Bruce不知何時多了一隻藍色鳥的耳環，不明顯但到處也帶著，一時成了哥譚熱話。但他們不知道，Batman也戴著那耳環，隱藏在黑色的頭盔之下。

END


End file.
